Saitama
Saitama is the main character of the web comic that became a manga known as One Punch Man. He faced Kenshiro in the 4th episode of DBX in Season 1. He also fought Superman in the Season 3 Finale of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Saitama vs. Akame * Arale vs Saitama * Saitama vs Bobobo * Captain Falcon VS Saitama * Crash Bandicoot vs. Saitama (Abandoned) * Garnet vs Saitama * Godzilla vs. Saitama * Saitama vs. He-Man * Saitama vs Chara * Hulk vs. Saitama * Saitama Vs Jason Voorhees * Jotaro Kujo vs Saitama * Saitama vs Kenpachi Zarakai (Abandoned) * Korosensei Vs Saitama * Krillin VS Saitama * Saitama vs Lapis Lazuli (Abandoned) * Saitama vs Lex Luthor * Saitama VS Medaka Kurokami * Saitama vs. Meta Knight (Abandoned) * Nappa vs Saitama * Saitama VS Naruto * Paper Mario Vs Saitama * Ryu (Breath of Fire) vs. Saitama (by TheDragonDemon) * Saitama VS Sakamaki Izayoi * Sans vs Saitama * Sonic vs Saitama * Saitama vs. Squirrel Girl * Saitama vs Superman * Saitama VS Thanos (Abandoned) * Sentry vs Saitama (By Eficiente) Battles Royale * Anime Heroes Battle Royal Completed Death Battles * Akuma vs Saitama * Saitama VS Donkey Kong * Goku vs Saitama * Saitama vs Kenshiro * Kid buu vs Saitama * Popeye VS Saitama * Saitama vs. Sailor Moon (InkSpider) * All Might vs. Saitama * Saitama vs. Iron Man * Horakthy, the Creator God of Light vs. Saitama, the One Punch Man * Saitama vs Sportacus Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 5 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Azald (Zyuohger) * Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Darkseid (DC Comics) * Doomsday (DC Comics) * Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) * Exodia (Yu-Gi-Oh!) * Hit (Dragon Ball Super) * Kamen Rider Kuuga (Kamen Rider) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Shazam (DC Comics) * Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) * Superboy-Prime (DC Comics) * Ultraman (Ultra Series) * The Wicked Avatar * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) History Saitama is a human from Z-City who, through "rigorous" training, broke his human limiters and achieved unrivaled levels of strength and speed. Never breaking a sweat, the name One Punch Man is fitting a name for the series. Never going beyond a simple brawl, his sheer Strength, Speed and Power have effortlessly destroyed anyone in his way. Due to his effortless wins through the series, we have yet to see his true, full capabilities; getting slightly more "serious" as the series progresses, he casually puts down any new enemy on his radar. So far, he is no more than planet level. Death Battle Info * Name: Saitama * Epithet: Caped Baldy * Age: 25 * Height: 175 cm * Weight: 70 kg Physical Abilities * His strength is literally unparalleled, hilariously far outclassing any other character in the series (Many of the villains simply needed a single punch to get killed by Saitama) * Saitama has no superpowers shown so far, aside from his Charles Atlas ones. * His strength is such that he can very effortlessly lift a base comparable to the size of an entire city, at least for a few minutes. * Posseses an insane amount of physique, all gained through [http://roamstrong.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/One-Punch-Man-Workout-805x452.jpg ONE HUNDRED PUSHUPS, ONE HUNDRED SITUPS, ONE HUNDRED SQUATS, AND RUNNING TEN KILOMETERS EVERY SINGLE DAY! FOR THREE YEARS!] * Full extent unknown, hasn't shown his true power yet so far. * He is able to create afterimages. * His durability is unrivaled, being able to tank a Planet Busting attack from Boros, and easily endure it. * Sub-Relativistic Speeds and a powerful 1.209 Petaton punch. Another calc on this wiki places him at Relativistic speeds (~30% Speed of Light). Techniques Normal Series - Because most opponents that Saitama comes across can't even lay a scratch on him, he doesn't normally play seriously when combatting a foe. * Punch - Saitama throws a normal punch. This is able to one hit many of the villains in the One Punch Man verse and could shatter a meteor. * Consecutive Normal Punches - Saitama throws a series of simple punches. Serious Series '''- These attacks use a portion of Saitama's true power. * Serious Strike - Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. The shockwave from such a punch like this parted clouds on a global scale, and was able to completely negate a beam that was going to destroy a planet's surface. * Serious Consecutive Side Hops - In a series of rapid side to side hopping, he creates an array of afterimages. * Serious Tableflip - Saitama flips the whole battlefield into the air. * Serious Headbutt - Headbutts the opponent with immense force. Feats (Bow Before Saitama) * Listed as a rank 10/10 in strength, endurance and speed. When re-examined he was 15+/15 in the aforementioned stats as well as in Justice, Effectiveness and Fighting Ability. * Flat out punches Boro's beam that was going to destroy Earth's surface, or at least it seems. The Official Guidebook says that the beam was indeed going to destroy the entire planet. The anime also had Boros state he was going to destroy the whole planet. * Splits the Atmosphere. This is a Multi-Continent level Feat. * Punches the air. This attack destroys the surrounding landscape. * His first shown kill in the series * Tracks FTE * An adaptive opponent has no idea what to do against him * Resists Tatsumaki's powers * Full Fight against his latest enemy in the Anime adaptation so far: Lord Boros * Is unaffected by the dangers of the vacuum of Outer Space, though he has to hold his breath. He also jumps right back to Earth straight from the Moon, creating a massive crater. * Instantly backhanded Speed of Sound Sonic to the ground. * Kills practically every monster he meets with a single punch (which only tap into a tiny fraction of his true power) * Killed a giant telekinetic alien octopus by flicking a pebble into his head * Was able to maneuver his fist under Speed-o-Sound Sonic's groin *Was able to track Speed of Sound Sonic, even though he was moving far, far faster than the eye could see. Speed of Sound Sonic is able to keep up with Tatsumaki, one of the strongest S Class Heroes *Kills a Bloodlusted Deep Sea King in ONE PUNCH (Deep Sea King, a Demon level threat, easily manhandled numerous B and C class heroes, in addition to an A Class Hero (Stinger), and two S Class Heroes (Puri Puri Prisoner and Genos. A typical Demon Level threat, like Sea King, is equivalent to a City buster. However, it should be noted that Boros is far, far stronger than city busting, and he is also ranked as Dragon, albeit Dragon+). The punch was also able to disperse the rain within the vicinity, and even the rainclouds themselves. * Consecutively punches Boros, making him explode. (However, he reformed immediately after the video) * Destroys Boros' Armor with a shockwave * Reacted to an FTE Sword Swing, and bites it in half. * Even though Genos went all out on him, he took the fight like it was nothing until Genos reminded him to go "all out." Faults and Weaknesses *Characters with absurd healing factors, like Boros, can survive a punch from Saitama by regenerating. *Bang/Silver Fang was able to outmaneuver and even humiliate Saitama using his speed. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Fdd4bay7ZU ** The Hero Association ranks both Bang and Saitama as level 10 in speed; meaning it is possible for other characters, even within One Punch Man's series, to be on par with Saitama in certain ways. *Rarely takes things seriously, since he hasn't found an opponent truly on his level yet. May let himself get tossed around before actually fighting. *Somewhat absent minded. Scoring a 4/15 in intelligence (initially this was 1/10). *Still in B-Class and is not recognized as qualified for threats near his level. Not very appreciated by both citizens or other heroes. **1/10 or 1/15 in the popularity stat. *Failed to kill a tiny mosquito, even with super-speed and super-strength. *Can't breath in space, this would understand that even with their obviously superhuman qualities, Saitama still be a human. *Not very skilled due to mainly being a simple brawler. *Contrary to popular belief, it is unable to kill anyone with a single punch (the best examples are Lord Boros and Garou) Important Note * '''Saitama hasn't shown his full limit yet, as he ended every fight he was in so far without putting forth much effort. * In addition, the author never stated that the full power of Saitama's punch possed the power of "half a Big Bang". Gallery lightama.jpg|"Lightama" Images-1451100913.jpg|"Eggtama" Mqdefault-0.jpg|"Airtama" tumblr_nzlfr1VBhs1txiui4o1_500.jpg saitama.jpg|Saitama in Shingeki No Kyojin 3cc0118c2054a04de438f0b74d14e366f6cce636_hq.jpg|Saitama vs Yamcha Saitama OK.jpg 1450550578-02e096cb306160173e21fa6645efd5bd.jpeg a77cdbdeca2c9a1645c8e87b11befbdc.jpg|"Platetama" 944f5a9ff4e6bd14e2466e0a515c0f20.jpg|"Eggtamas" goku and saitama are weak.jpg 20176_5822569eb649c.jpg|Saitamas, Saitamas everywhere Ebd.jpg.png|OKtama Goku and superman vs saitama.jpg|Saitama vs Goku & Superman 4c209f4d12ced70069153e843246385343e1527f_hq.jpg imgres-99.jpg|Saitama's "serious" face Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:One Punch Man Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Combatants with a rival